Just the Two of Us
by kataangloveforever901
Summary: Yay! first fan fic. When Sokka goes to a Warrior's training camp Aang has a chance to be alone with Katara. What will happen? Read to find out. Chapter 2 up! Don't own Avatar
1. Just the Two of Us

hey here's my first fan fic hope you like it. This is going to be a short fic the zequel after this one will be much better.

Aang's POV

Well as we were flying away from fire nation infested Omashu we noticed that we were running out of food.  
"Man I'm sooo hungry," groaned Sokka.

He looks at Momo with a dreamy glare.

"Sokka don't get any thoughts about eating Momo!" I said.

He snapped out of it.

"Sorry Aang I guess I got carried away," he said nervously."Come on Aang when are going to land?"

"Sorry we can't land I think it's just too risky," I said.

We flew for hours after that Katara,Sokka,and me were soo hungry.I didn't say it but I wished we could land but I knew we couldn't if we do we'll probably get caught by the Fire Nation.Then a sign of relief,another Earth Kigdom city. I looked at the map and saw the city was called Gar-Tsu-Han it was a place where warriors came to train for battle so I guess you could say that it wasn't a city.

"Finaly!" Sokka roared "a place just for warriors! This is a dream come true!"

"I thought you're dream was to sit around and eat all day doing nothing?" Katara said jokingly.

"Well this is my other dream," Sokka said with big eyes.

"Right," Katara said sarcasticly.

Weird,I never noticed Katara during the whole time we were flying. She looked so beautiful. Usually I would be thinking about her since what happened in the cave.I could feel heat creaping up my cheeks and I knew I was blushing . I couldn't help blushing when I think of the wonderful inncident at the cave. I wonder if she thinks about it too.I wonder if she loves me in the way I love her. Well no time thinking about that now we have to get to that base.We soared down the sky and landed in front of the gate. There was two guards. One looked tough and strong but the other was small and looked like a thirteen year old boy. Sokka just jumped down from Appa and raced to the gate with high hopes of going to train with the warriors there.

"Hey guards let me in!" Sokka yelled "I have to train with the warriors inside!" Of course they denied him from entering.Then he told them he was traveling with the Avatar.Well to my surprise they said he could go in. "Yes! come on guys lets go!" _Wow_ _such_ _idiots._  
I'm sorry the girl can't go. There no girls allowed inside;that's the rule." the guard proclaimed.

"Uhh.. it's ok guys you can go without me," she said bravely.  
"Ok. Aang lets go," Sokka said.

I looked back at Katara she looked dissapionted. I thought this is the perfect time to tell her what I feel about her.  
"No,Sokka you can go by yourself. I can stay here with Katara."  
"Ok.Suit yourself." Then he went in and they closed the gate.

Katara looked at me confused.

"Aang, why didn't you go with Sokka?" she said with a soft voice.  
"I guess it woudn't be fair if you were out here alone and plus you might get hurt," I said.  
"Oh,thanks Aang," Then she hugged me. I blushed with a deep red color. When she looked at me she knew I blushed because I still had a light pink color on my cheeks.Right then and there I knew I had to tell how I felt about her. I had to tell her that I loved her,loved her since I first saw her first in the iceberg.  
"Katara," I said nervously "I have to tell you something."  
"Ok what is it?"  
"Well this is going to be hard to say,but."  
"But what?" she said curiosly.  
"Uhh...uhh...when are we going to set up camp!" I said quickly.  
"Oh right now,I almost forgot."  
_Damn_ _it_!_I couldn't believe it. I couldn't say it. But I think I'll say it tomorow,I hope._

After we went back in the forest and set up camp. Katara and I didn't really talk to me except when she told me to do something while setting up camp.  
Then we heard a small rustling in the forest. Zuko poped out! He stared at me and I stared at him. I knew this was going to be a hard fight. Katara and I prepared ourselves for battle...

Hope you like it so far. sorry about that cliffy but you will see tom. whispering or you could look up the two parts somewhere else...endwhisper


	2. The Fight

ok well here's chapter two. sorry this one was kinda short but here you go I don't own Avatar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was still looking at Zuko,Katara used her water whip at his face. He didn't expect it because he was distracted of me still staring at him which I don't normally do. He fell back from the shock of the hit. It left a nasty wound just above his scar.

"Hey nice, Katara!" I shouted. Then I blew a big blast of air at him which blew him right into a trunk of a tree. He got up and punched in three fireballs at me. I dodged it; Katara then sprayed a big blast of water right into him which again pushed him back into the trunk of the tree.

"Grr,Damn you!" he roared " Hmm,Katara you have become better since the last time we met,but that won't stop me from capturing the Avatar."

"Thanks,but I will stop you!" Katara shouted. I came in flying with my glider and hit Zuko off his feet. Then he shot five fireballs at me. I dodged it easily,but what I didn't excpect was that while I dodged those fireballs Katara had hit him with the water whip again which corrupted his aim.

"I think you forgot,Zuko, that I get power from the moon. You are foolish to ambush us when the full moon was out!"

"Damn!" Zuko yelled," How could I make such a foolish mistake. Ah,well I'm here now and I will capture the Avatar."

" No you're not!" I shouted I came soaring in and landed next to Katara. We both bended water and surronded Zuko. Then we made the water collapse inward into him and threw him in the air. Then I came in and tried to blow him away but he kicked me and I tripped. He shot more fireballs at me and I almost got hit. Katara then sent a blast of water straight at him and he fell. I got up and tried to blow him away again,but he did a spinning kick move and tripped me again. Then he shot a fireball at my arm, but I didn't react fast enough. From my elbow to my wrist was burned up. I yelled in pain.

"Damn it,Zuko!You bastard!" Katara yelled with tearful eyes.

"I will never under estimate you or Aang ever again," he snarled.  
I tried to get up,but the pain was almost unbarable. By this time Katara was enraged,like Appa in the caves;totally distraught. She threw everything she could at him with great skill. Then I tried to get up and help her but unfortunately Zuko saw me and he blasted a small one right in my left ankle.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I fighting so poorly?_

I tired to get up and help her,but I collapsed then fainted...

----------------------------------------------------

There you go it's short but remember this is just a short summary for the next part of the story.next chapter will have a little romance in it.


	3. Finally

Here is the last chapter in this fic. There will be a zequel to this one. It will be M-rated and much more than this one.

Well here goes chapter three.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I had a little bit of blurred vision on my right eye,but it soon cleared away after a few seconds.

"Aang! Aang! You're awake!" she said with tearful and joyful eyes. I couldn't help but stare at that cute happy face. Almost blushing I turned my head.

"Yes...I"m awake," I said with a low voice,"Ow! ow! my arm still hurts."

"Oh, sorry I couldn't heal you while you were still sleeping. See,I thought you were... well,dead. So,I couldn't heal you because I just couldn't stand the thought of you being dead. Still the other reason of not knowing where it hurts and healing it there."

"You still could have tried healing my arm,right?"

"Well,I was kind of in shock that Zuko got you like that," she explained.

"Oh I understand. And speaking of Zuko,where'd he run off to?

"Well after he knocked you out he blasted me a couple of fireballs but I shielded myself from that with my waterbending.Then he blasted a big flame at my face but it hit my shoulder instead. In an instant,pain. I healed myself quickly so I can still fight him but to my good fortune Iroh poped out of the trees looking for him. He said there is no reason to try and capture you now so he pulled him back into the forest. Then a few minutes later you woke up."

"Well I'll be damned,that was really strange for Iroh just to do that," I said.  
After the story Katara told me to get up so she could heal me. I got up and she touched and healed my arm.I blushed a light crimson,but I guess you could say that I enjoyed a little bit of it because... well she was touching my arm .

After all that a messenger hawk landed in front of our tent. It had a message from Sokka. He said that he was having a good time. He was taught how to handle a bender without any weapons except his bear hands. Well all they really did was teach him how to fight. Then they taught him how to handle a messenger hawk. He said that this was a captured messenger hawk from the fire nation. We wrote back saying that we were fine too,but we didn't say that Zuko attacked us. Just so he doesn't get worried of us. He would return in two days with supplies and a whole lot of food.

"Well," Katara said,"I think it's time to go to sleep now. It's getting kind of late and I'm tired," Katara said with a yawn.

"Ok," I said.

_Damn it! I still can't tell her. I can't pass up this chance of being alone with her and not do anything. I have to tell her,I must._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I woke up first and I thought I would practice my waterbending. I tried making two pillars of water just because it was fun to. I made the first one easy, but the next one was a little harder because I had to hold the first one then make the second one. I failed miserably. What I didn't know that Katara had already woken up and seen me try to put this together. She chuckled loud enough for me to hear. Then I turned around.

"Aang,let me help you," I kind of blushed in embarrassment, but I accepted her help. "Ok Aang this is how you do it," she said with a smile." You first make the first one like you would normally do then hold it with one hand. Then with your other hand you would..."

I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying all I could do was look at her. Look how cute she looked when she was concentrating. Man, I have to tell her how I really feel about her. I can't keep it all bottled up in my heart.

"...and there that's how you do it," she finished."Aang? Aang? What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing,you just look beautiful when you're concentrating, "

"Thanks, Aang," she said with a light blush..

Then I did the move as best I could and of course I failed miserably.

_Later that night._

"Aang," she said,"well yesterday,when we where fighting Zuko, I noticed at the end of the Battle,before you got knocked out,your fighting was a little off. What did you have in your mind that made you fight poorly yesterday?"

_Yes! a chance to tell her how I feel because what I was really thinking.__  
_"Well this is going to be a little hard too say,but I was thinking of...of...

"Of what?" she asked.

I cleared my throat"Well I was thinking of...you." I blushed a deep crimson red. She knew I did.

"Aang I'm flattered."

"Well,Katara, I like you just more than usual. Katara, I l-love you. Feeling a little embarrassed, I waited for her reply,but still blushing a deep red.

"Oh Aang, I love you too," she whispered.  
My heart was beating a mile a minute when she said that. Then something amazing happened. She was close to me and me close to her and I closed the gap then we kissed under the full moon. It was like I had just beaten the fire lord and all my worries are gone. After two seconds she did something that I didn't expect; Katara slipped her tongue in my mouth. It surprised me but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I went along with it not knowing why she did it or what it was. Her tongue tasted good. It was warm and comforting. She moaned softly when I bravely slipped my tongue into her mouth. We played with each other tongues for a moment. That was the most passionate kiss I had ever had .It was better than the caves.

"Thank you Katara," I said softly.

"You're welcome," she replied.

We went back to camp holding each others hands.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Well do you want to walk with me tomorrow to get breakfast?" I said.

"Alright," then she kissed me on the cheek; we both blushed again.

_Yes! Yes! I did it! I finally told her what I felt and she felt the same way back and we kissed! That was the best feeling ever. I've got a lot to learn about kissing. _

We went right to sleep both in next to each other with my arm wrapped around her waist.

When we woke up I woke with her facing me.  
"Good morning," I said with a peck on her lips.  
"Good morning to you too," she said with a dreamy glare.  
We set off into the forest together holding hands. She didn't really talk to me during the time we were getting breakfast but it was still special. We just got a few fruits and ate them back at camp.

"Aang I have to ask you something," she said.  
"Ok," I answered.  
"Well when I first saw you in the iceberg did you like me then?" she asked.  
"No," she looked down in disappointment," I loved you," I said. She smiled and hugged me."Wait,how about you?"  
"When I first saw you it was lov-"  
"Love at first sight," I interrupted.  
"Ya," she answered. "Remember the fortune teller, Aunt Wu?"  
"Yes I remember," I answered.  
"Well, she said I would marry a powerful bender and I think it's you."  
"Thank you,Katara," then I kissed her on the cheek." Oh ya while you were getting your fortune I kind of eavesdropped on you," I said with a blush of embarrassment.  
"Aang,I did too. When you asked about your love life I knew you meant me."  
"Wow what a coincidence. Oh and at that place I also tried to say that I loved you but you were paying attention to Aunt Wu so I said never mind."  
"Oh I'm sorry Aang," She said.  
"It's alright,I said it now."  
After the confession we kissed right away slipping my tongue into her warm mouth again , but what we didn't expect was that Sokka was hiding behind a tree listening to what we were saying and doing.  
"Well you two you finally did it. You told each other what you felt.What I didn't know was that the girl that you wanted advice from wasn't Meng,it was Katara wasn't it," he said.  
'Well, a I thought you knew that's why I said if your Ok with."  
"Oh ok well we better get going then just please no sign of affection in front of me,please."  
Both Katara and I answered,"Ok."  
Then all of us went on top of Appa and flew away.

_I can't believe I finally told her. The good thing is that,she loves me back._

I looked at her then she looked at me and we blushed.Not in because we were embarrassed,but because we were kind of flirting with each other and that we were in love.  
Then Sokka screamed," Hey guys look!" he points to something then says,"that's the biggest swamp I've ever seen..."

The End

---------------------------------------------------------

I know the reaction of Sokka is kind of ooc but that is supposed to happened for the zequel of the story.

Go to my profile to see the link of the zuquel of the story but remember it is M-rated. The link will probably not be up soon though.


End file.
